U.S. Pat. No. 7,162,396 B2 discloses a device for the display of Code Domain Power (CDP) measured results. The device displays the measured results in the form of bars in a diagram. The diagram provides a horizontal axis and a vertical axis, wherein code channels and spreading factors are plotted on the horizontal axis, and a measurement for the power is plotted on the vertical axis. The height of a bar indicates the power of a code channel. By contrast, its position on the horizontal axis indicates the code channel and the spreading factor. As an alternative to the power of an active code channel, the noise of an inactive code channel can also be displayed in the diagram. However, a Code Domain Error Power (CDEP) is not displayed. Accordingly, the error with which an active code channel is affected is not evident. In particular, the ratio in which the error stands to the power is not evident. In particular, it is not possible to compare the error with the power.